


One On One

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: 1995-Bon Jovi is about to perform.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	One On One

It's Chaos. 

Everybody is fluttering around, like panicked birds, making sure everything's ready, everything's alright, calling out "Fifteen Minutes!" and "Ten Minutes!", rushing around and making sure Microphones were working and Guitars and Keyboards and Drums were in order, yelling over each other as if one word that went unsaid or unheard would ruin the show, performing last-minute checks and trying to ensure that this show would be just as good as the rest, the slightest mistake, no doubt, setting the mood. 

Richie barely managed to find Jon in the mess that was a bunch of people preparing for yet another show, another go around the carousel, brushing past crew and nearly tripping over a cord, finally getting to his intended destination just as "Five Minutes!" was called out. They needed to be getting out soon, but Richie needed a minute, grabbing Jon by the arm and pulling him into a secluded room that had served as dressing room, grinning and lightly tugging on the bandana that Jon had tied around his forehead to pull back his hair. "You going for the Rambo look, Bongiovi?" He asked, teasingly. 

Jon huffed but surrendered to a smile. "Would you rather have it all in my face?" He said, hooking an arm around Richie's neck before kissing him deeply, a brief moment of peace, no matter how momentary, where it all seemed to fade away. 

Richie ran a hand through Jon's hair, pulling back so that he could press his forehead against his lover's, taking it all in, just standing there, so close that they almost become one. 

"Three minutes!" 

Somebody, probably Tico, or Dave, walked by the room, knocking loudly against the door as they passed it. Richie laughed softly and grabbed for Jon's hand, giving it a squeeze before they left. "Nervous?" He asked. 

Jon's smile morphed into a grin, matching Richie's own. "With you?" 

They walked to the door. 

"Never." 


End file.
